1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a holding means for a blade of a handsaw of a type using spare blades or of a blade-replaceable type.
2. Prior Art
Handsaws for wood-working are so adapted or structured in recent years that a blade when becomes dull can be replaced with a spare one. The handsaws using the spare blades need to have a holding means for supporting or holding the blade. Conventionally, the holding means is generally so structured that the holding means does inside have a retaining part by which a blade is retained at its recessed part, or that a root portion of the blade is inserted horizontally into the holding means and a lower edge of the blade is pressed and fastened by use of a screw mounted on a lower part of the holding means.
Some holding means in the conventional blade-replaceable handsaws are, as their characteristics, given importance on operating efficiency upon replacing the blades; some are so on certainty of the mounted state of the blades in use of the handsaws. The latter is likely to be complicated in structure of the holding means itself, and the former cannot avoid uncertainty of the mounted state of the blades in use of the handsaws.